landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time (TV series)
The Land Before Time is an American animated television series, based on characters from The Land Before Time American film series created by Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss. It is currently in production at Universal Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment (Amblin produced the first film), and premiered on YTV in Canada on January 5, 2007. The show officially premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on March 5, 2007 (although the first episode debuted on the 4th) after the DVD release of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. It aired on Boomerang in the United Kingdom on April 16, 2007. The first season has begun airing on Cartoon Network India, with its premiere on April 7, 2008. The show has neither aired on Cartoon Network in the United States nor on YTV in Canada for months since March 2008. It is made as traditionally animated with computer animated backgrounds, which the past sequels from The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration onwards have used. The main antagonists in the series are Red Claw, a Tyrannosaurus, and Screech and Thud, two Velociraptors. The TV series takes place after the events of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. There will be The Land Before Time, Curious George and Pokemon of four generations crossover TV series and movies called The Pokemon World Before Time, featuring Littlefoot, Curious George, Cera, Chomper, Ruby, Petrie, Ducky, Spike and hundreds and hundreds of Pokemon. Voice Actors English Voice Cast *Cody Arens as Littlefoot (speaking) *Anthony Skillman as Littlefoot (singing) *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noella Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Longneck *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Thud/Ruby's Father/Longneck *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Tricia *Pete Sepenuk as Red Claw/Screech/Kosh *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother *Nika Futterman as Ruby's Mother/Ali *John Ingle as Topsy *Jessica Gee as Tria *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett *Jessica Walter as the Old One *Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose Japanese Voice Cast *Etsuko Kozakura as Littlefoot *Rica Matsumoto as Cera *Satomi Kōrogi as Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya as Petrie *Sailor King as Spike *Ikue Ōtani as Chomper *Yuriko Fuchizaki as Ruby *Yumiko Hori as Tria *George Nakata as Topsy *Kae Araki as Tricia *Urara Takano as Mama Flyer Production On Hollywood Reporter.com, an article was issued on August 9th, 2005, discussing Universal Studios's plans to produce a television series based on the popular children's film series The Land Before Time. The series was to begin with 26 episodes, featuring most of the characters from the movies, as well as introducing a few new ones. The animation would combine two dimensional and three dimensional backgrounds. This television series marked the first project from Universal Studios Home Entertainment's new family entertainment label. Universal Studios stated that the series, set to air in the first half of the year 2007, would debut on Cartoon Network. Glen Ross, who was hired in March 2005 to launch Universal Studios Home Entertainment Family Prods., said that the choice to have the series air first on Cartoon Network had been made on two basis: One, the network was well-noted for its good quality programming, and two, most of the movies in the film series had played on the network many times, so it was believed a good place to start. The episodes were planned to be released on DVD after the series had aired.Thomas K. Arnold: "Uni decides it's 'Time' for TV". The Hollywood Reporter.com; August 9th, 2005. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1001011412 Retrieved on October 9th, 2005. Songs *The Land Before Time Theme Episodes DVD Themed DVDs Trivia *Chomper has been slightly modified in the TV series. He is now more purple and his teeth are positioned differently. *Max Burkholder, the current voice of Chomper, also voices Roo on My Friends Tigger & Pooh. *In the Japanese version of the TV series, Chomper's voice is provided by Ikue Otani, the voice of Pikachu on Pokémon. References External Links * Video clip of TV series opening at YouTube.com Category:Land Before Time Wiki